<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights by novanekoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718721">Late Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novanekoma/pseuds/novanekoma'>novanekoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novanekoma/pseuds/novanekoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With practice running late for Bokuto, and your uni classes piling on the workload, late nights seem to be common for the two of you, but as it turns out, late nights aren’t so bad with Bokuto by your side.</p><p>bokutoxfem!reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of the affiliated characters</p><p>Some warnings: mostly sfw, but the end does get a bit spicy (oral fem receiving)</p><p>Crossposted on Tumblr under the same title, blog is also novanekoma!</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p><p>A/N: I’ve just been itching to write some Bokuto! Yeah, so this came out longer and a little spicer than I originally intended, but I hope you enjoy if you decide to read! Please be kind, I haven’t written in a very long time (especially smut), and I’m a little nervous posting this 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>         A loud groan escaped your lips as your head slammed onto the table. Another groan coming out from that action, but even the dull pain on your forehead was a welcomed distraction. You had been staring at the blank word document in front of you for over an hour, despite the countless amounts of research you’d done for this paper, you were having such a hard time cranking it out. Lifting your head from the table, a pout formed on your lips and another frustrated groan slipped through when you checked the time; you had one day left for this paper, and you needed to get <em>something </em>done tonight so that tomorrow you weren’t scrambling to get it done an hour before its due. Not that, that was a common thing you did. <strike>(Yes it was)</strike></p><p>           <em>Bzzt, bzzt...</em></p><p>           You thanked whatever deity for the welcomed distraction and attempted to find your phone amongst the notes and textbooks littered on the kitchen table. Once the device was in your hands, a huge grin lit up across your face when you saw who had messaged you.</p><p>
  <em>bestest boyfie: Hiii my love &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bestest boyfie: practice is going later than I thought, I'm going to be home later than expected :( I'm sorry!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: No worries Kou! You work hard and be safe! I'll see you when you get home &lt;3</em>
</p><p><em>bestest boyfie: Don't wait up for me then beautiful, you get your sleep and I'll give you a kith when I get home </em>( ˘ ³˘)♥</p><p>
  <em>bestest boyfie: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, HERE ARE SOME GOODNIGHT KISSES ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: Have a great practice Kou! I know you'll work hard and be successful, I love you too ( ˘ ³˘)♥</em>
</p><p>           You laughed at the last part of the message, even over text Bokuto managed to sound like his usual overzealous self. The upcoming match with the Adlers was quickly approaching and Bokuto and the rest of the boys had been working even harder at their practices, and more often than not, they ran longer than usual, just like tonight.</p><p>            A dreamy sigh left your lips as your mind went back to your younger days as a Fukurodani manager. Bokuto had always been a hard worker, even during high school where you met, the boy had a work ethic (for volleyball) like no other. The long nights after school hours as you helped Bokuto and Akaashi with training, and the even longer nights during training camps when Kuroo, Kenma, and eventually Tsukki, were thrown in the mix. The only exception being when he slipped into sad mode. A fond smile settled on your lips as you recalled the countless times Akaashi and the rest of the team had called you into practice in order to get Bokuto out of his slumps, which became one of the reasons why you became a manager in the first place.</p><p>           Some sweet words (and many, <em>many</em> kisses) from you was usually all it took for Bokuto to snap out of emo mode and be ready to take on the world again.</p><p>           Over the years you eventually learned each of Bokuto’s weaknesses, as Akaashi would call them, and you learned ways to counter them. Speaking of, one thing that always kept Bokuto in a good mood and prevented a morning after sad mode, which tended to happen when he was overtired after having a long day, was having dinner ready for him by the time he came home, even if it needed to be reheated a little bit by the time he got there.</p><p>           Abandoning your schoolwork (it’s not like you were going to work on that damned paper anyway), you made your way toward the fridge to see what you had in stock. Another grin coming over your features when you saw some beef sitting in the fridge, your boyfriends favourite. A small laugh bursting from your lips as your mind went back to one training camp in particular, where the coaches surprised the boys with some BBQ for all their hard work and practice, and Bokuto, as most of the boys did, had gone absolutely feral over the food. With drool practically pouring from his mouth as he tried to shove as much meat as possible into said orifice.</p><p>           You don’t think there was ever a time you were called over by so many people to control your ravenous boyfriend.</p><p>           A happy sigh slipped on your lips, thinking about your adorable <strike>(and hot)</strike> boyfriend always caused your heart to flutter in your chest and a familiar warmth to spread throughout your body. God, you were so in love with that boy. </p><p>          You took the beef out of the fridge, you could whip up a quick beef, rice, and vegetable bowl, Bokuto would like it and- the loud growling of your stomach cut off your train of thought- yeah you could use something to eat too. Any thoughts of your paper flew from your mind as you focused on the task at hand, a little pleased grin tugging onto your lips.</p><p>☾ ☾ ☾ ☾ ☾ ☾</p><p>           A satisfied noise came from your mouth as you leaned back in your chair, patting your now full stomach. The meal had hit the spot, after eating (and making a large pot of coffee) you were able to get a good portion of your paper done. A loud yawn escaped your mouth and you rubbed your tired eyes. All you had left was another 2 paragraphs and the conclusion, you wanted to do one more section before calling it a night since it was getting close to midnight and you were getting pretty tired.  </p><p>
  <em>          Bzzt… Bzzt...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bestest boyfie: I'm on my way home beautiful! I'll see you soon &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>          You quickly sent back a gimme kith meme.</p><p>
  <em>bestest boyfie: HEY HEY HEY! I'M ALWAYS READY FOR SOME KISSES</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bestest boyfie: WAIT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bestest boyfie: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING, BAAAABY IT'S LATE!!!</em>
</p><p>           A grin lit up your features as you texted Bokuto back, telling him not to worry and that you would be going to bed soon, but his kisses were still waiting for him. Your heart warmed, happy that he was on the way home. Another yawn escaped your lips, one more paragraph then you’d go to bed. You sighed, putting your phone down and facing your laptop, quickly getting to work.</p><p>           Or at least trying to anyway, your mind seemed more concerned with taking a little nap right here on your laptop between the textbooks around you. You huffed, bringing your hands up to slap the sides of your cheeks in an attempt to wake up.</p><p>           This was going to be another one of those late nights.</p><p>☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼</p><p>           Bokuto was tired, it had been one of the longest practices of the week, but the late nights were starting to pay off and he could really start to see the changes within his teammates. As quietly as possible, the owl-like man opened the front door to the apartment and closed it just as quietly behind him, his beautiful girlfriend was probably already asleep in bed and he didn’t want to risk waking you up. A quiet groan slipped from his lips as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag at the door, he’d clean that up tomorrow. Thankfully he had the morning off and right now all he wanted to do was wrap you in his arms and sleep the rest of the night away.</p><p>           His attention was quickly caught by the kitchen light that was still on, had you forgotten to turn it off before bed?</p><p>           A soft smile slipped on his face as he walked towards the kitchen, he paused in the doorway, leaning against the side as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. A low chuckle escaping his lips as he took in your sleeping form. You had fallen asleep at the table, one hand still on the keyboard, your head head placed on an outstretched arm as you rested on one of your textbooks. Bokuto bit his lip to stop the laugh that threatened to come out, there was also a highlighter stuck to your cheek.</p><p>           As he moved toward you, his attention was slightly distracted by the delicious smell coming from the other side of the table. Leaving you for a moment, he moved towards the covered bowl.</p><p>           <em>Enjoy Kou! You worked hard today and I’m so proud of you &lt;3 </em></p><p>His heart was about to explode out of his chest, could you get any cuter? Bokuto was definitely going to be eating that later, but first he needed to take care of his baby.</p><p>           Moving back toward you, Bokuto took some quick pictures, immediately making one his home screen, before he softly whisked you into his arms bridal style, trying his best not to wake you too much.</p><p>           “Kou…?” Your sleep-thick voice murmured, bleary eyes opening slightly as he carried you toward your shared bedroom.</p><p>           Bokuto hushed you and pressed a light kiss on your forehead, “Go back to sleep baby,” he whispered. An incoherent noise slipping from your lips in response, and your head snuggled deeper into his chest as you curled your body closer to his. A noise, similar to a coo, fell from Bokuto’s lips as he nuzzled you into his chest. You were just the cutest thing on the entire planet and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to call you his. </p><p>           Turning the washroom light on, Bokuto carefully placed you on the counter, his heart twisting at the whine you let out when he let you go.</p><p>           “M’tired Kou,” you murmured, your hand moving to rub against your eye.</p><p>           It took everything in him to not ravage you right then and there. God, you were so adorable.</p><p>           He pressed another kiss onto your forehead, “I know baby, but let me help you get ready for bed, you’re gonna wake up grumpy if you don’t do your routine,” he murmured.</p><p>           Deep down you knew he was right, you hated going to bed without washing your face or brushing your teeth.</p><p>           “But you just got home,” You murmured, feeling a little more awake, and made grabby motions towards your boyfriend, “I know you must be tired and hungry.” Your actions contradicted your words though as Bokuto grinned and stepped between your thighs, his warm body enveloping yours as your arms wound around his chest. You let out a content sigh as you buried your face in his chest. He must have taken a shower at the gym since he smelled fresh and just like his body wash.</p><p>           Moments like these were your absolute favourites, Bokuto’s body was just so… <em>huge</em>, he enveloped every part of you effortlessly. You loved his chest the best, always taking the chance to bury your face or pepper kisses along the toned muscles. Your ear was against his chest, his heart beating a soothing song that was lulling you to sleep, ah falling asleep in that delightful chest was <em>the </em>best thing in the entire world.</p><p>           Your legs wrapped around his waist to bring him closer, a rumble of a laugh erupting from his chest as he placed a kiss on the top of your head. A content sigh escaped your mouth and you placed a gentle kiss against his clothed chest, arms slithering under his shirt and locking around him tighter, to bring him closer, if that was even possible.</p><p>           “I just want to stay like this forever,” you murmured, eyes peeking open as you tilted your head upwards toward Bokuto, your chin resting on his chest. Your cheeks warmed as you took in his soft expression, even after being together for years, that look of love and adoration was something you would never get used to, the butterflies in your stomach always fluttering rapidly when he did so. You loved the way he could make you feel with one look.</p><p>           Bokuto grinned, “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, one arm leaving your form so he could brush the stray hairs from your face, “I’m a pretty lucky guy to get to come home to this.” He sighed in content, leaning down to press a soft kiss against your lips.</p><p>           You smiled, “I love you Kou,” you hummed, moving to press your face back into his chest.</p><p>           A soft chuckle came from above you, “I love when you say that,” he murmured, “Best phrase ever!” some of his excitement slipping out.</p><p>           You grinned, “I,” <em>kiss, </em>“love,”<em> kiss, </em>“you,” you murmured, kissing his chest between each word, your face moving upward until you reached the base of his throat, placed another featherlight kiss there, letting your tongue flicker out against the skin briefly as your nails teasingly ran down his back.</p><p>           A strangled sound came from his throat, and you took the opportunity to lazily bring your head upwards again to take a peek at your boyfriend, satisfied to see he looked a little flustered as a dazed look danced through his golden eyes. You could feel his member growing hard at your ministrations as it pressed against you.  </p><p>           “I thought you were tired,” he whined accusingly, pressing himself closer to you.</p><p>           You let out a little laugh, “Who said I wasn’t?” you teased, your expression one of innocence, even letting a yawn out. Truthfully you were pretty tired, but whenever the chance to tease Bokuto came up, well, you weren’t one to waste such wonderful opportunities.</p><p>           Bokuto’s face softened once again, “Your lucky I love you,” your head bobbed in agreement and he sighed dramatically, “Let’s get you ready for bed then, then I’ll go and eat that delicious smelling bowl you made for me.”</p><p>           Reaching around you, Bokuto grabbed your toothbrush and prepped it for brushing your teeth, you whined a bit when he pulled back from you, making your legs drop from his waist, but took the toothbrush gratefully. As you did your night time routine, Bokuto also did his. Sleep slowly began to leave your body as Bokuto made you laugh, making funny faces in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, ‘accidentally’ brushing against you in several places as he moved and causing you to squeal when a glob of toothpaste landed on his shirt, narrowly missing you (since he was still in between your legs). And laughing some more at the look on his face when you splashed some water on him.</p><p>           “Kou!” You shouted, a laugh bubbling from your chest as you pushed your boyfriend’s face away from you. He decided to help you wash your face, but only succeeded in splashing you back and getting your entire front soaked with water.</p><p>           “Oops?” he grinned, not looking sorry at all. His golden eyes filled with mirth, shamelessly tracing your form as your t-shirt clung to your chest. </p><p>
  <em>           God what a view.</em>
</p><p>           “You will be sorry!” You exclaimed and with a war cry as you hopped off the counter and latched yourself onto Bokuto’s front, wrapping your arms around his neck, your legs going around his waist, successfully pressing your front against his, rubbing against him, and making his shirt just as wet. Bokuto’s hands automatically went to your thighs, supporting your weight and successfully coping a feel where your shorts had ridden up.</p><p>           “Now your shirt is just as wet,” you declared, leaning back slightly so you could see an imprint of your front on his, a satisfied grin on your features.</p><p>           Bokuto threw his head back with a laugh, “Baby, I hate to break it to you, but this doesn’t feel much like a punishment,” he was smirking now, his face moving back towards you so he could rest his forehead against yours, “Now I’ve got your cute little self, pressed up against me and it makes it even easier for me to do this,” he said, quickly capturing your lips with his. This kiss wasn’t like the soft one from earlier, this was passion filled, rough and absolutely <em>delicious. </em></p><p>            Your eyes fluttered close and you tightened your grip around his neck, your legs squeezing his waist as he kissed you, pushing your front against his, craving the friction as his plush lips took everything you were offering. His tongue swiping against your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you granted quickly and easily.</p><p>           Bokuto groaned into your mouth, exploring each wet and warm part of you, your hands tangled themselves in his hair, fingers tangling around his coloured locks just the way he liked, tugging slightly and making him pull away as he quite literally, kissed the breath out of you. Bokuto’s lips didn’t stop as they trailed down your jawline, peppering sweet kisses on every inch of skin he could get too. You threw your head back with a moan as his lips made it to your throat, vaguely aware that he was moving you from the bathroom, but more focused on the fact he found that sensitive spot on your neck and started harshly sucking on the skin there.</p><p>           Your grip on his hair tightened and a particularly loud gasp escaped your lips as he harshly bit down on your neck, causing you to writhe in his arms at the sensation of his tongue and lips soothing the bite. With a whine, you tugged his head back and brought his lips back to yours with a bruising kiss, biting on his lower lip the way you knew would drive him crazy.</p><p>           A squeal left your lips as his lips suddenly left yours and Bokuto threw you haphazardly onto the bed, your body bouncing a bit from the force. You scrambled into a sitting position, lust taking over your mind as your looked at Bokuto through hooded lids. Your boyfriend was quick to tug his shirt off and almost ripping his shorts in his haste to remove them.</p><p>           You giggled and followed suit, taking off your damp shirt and throwing it somewhere behind you, you went for your shorts as well, but before you could, Bokuto pounced. His mouth latched onto yours once more, taking quick control as he roughly guided you down onto the bed. His hands moving to cup your breasts, molding them into his large, rough, hands as he squeezed your perfect mounds. A loud groan was pulled from you as his mouth latched onto a nipple, tugging on the sensitive bud as his hand teased the other, slotting it between his fingers.</p><p>           A whine escaped your throat when the two toned man pulled away, “You don’t seem all that tired anymore baby,” Bokuto teased, a large grin forming on his features as he watched you squirm in his grip.</p><p>           “Koutaro,” you whined, reaching your hands toward him, fully intending to tug his lips back to you, but a big hand stopped the motion, pinning your arms above your head and causing you to squirm in his grip. Your thighs rubbed together in anticipation, “Need you,” you whimpered, feeling the heat pool in your lower half, you knew your panties had to be soaking by now, his heated look edging you on as you groaned, “Please Kou.”</p><p>           Bokuto licked his lips at the sight of you, feeling a burst of pride at the marks beginning to bloom on your skin and the want that was clear in your expression, his eyes flickered to yours, “Well when you plead so prettily, how can I say no?”</p><p>           With that familiar smirk on his lips, Bokuto pressed a sering kiss against your mouth before moving his lips towards your neck again, leaving another decent mark in his wake. Your breaths coming out harsh with anticipation as you arched towards him, eyes following the familiar spiked head as he a trailed kisses across your chest, teasing and nipping your skin as he moved down your waist. With one hand, since the other was otherwise occupied in restraining you, he slowly worked your shorts and panties down your legs.</p><p>           “Lift your hips baby,” he murmured, pressing a kiss on the inside of your thigh, dangerously close to your dripping cunt. You were quick to comply, and your shorts joined your shirt as Bokuto threw them behind you.</p><p>           As he got to the apex of your thighs, he marveled at the pretty pussy that was drooling back at him, with one more grin towards you, he switched between peppering hot open mouthed kisses on your thighs and sucking the delicate skin, <em>slowly </em>moving towards the pretty little cunny that was dripping with slick, his senses being filled with you as he continued his teasing. Never quite reaching the part of you that was craving him the most. He was driving you crazy, a moan was pulled from your mouth as you squirmed in his grasp, the ache between your legs only intensifying when his nose brushed against your center as he moved between thighs.</p><p>            “Kou,” you gasped, back arching and eyes fluttering shut as desire clouded your mind, golden eyes peeked up at you, a flash of a smirk and his mouth was finally moving towards your aching cunt, lips wrapping around your sensitive clit and with a harsh suck from him, and a loud squeal from you, you knew you had a long, satisfying, night ahead of you.</p><p>
  <b>© novanekoma 2020 </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I have another version of this, that's even more nsfw that I'm debating on posting.</p><p>Kudos or comment if you feel like it! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you so much!</p><p>Until next time!</p><p>Nova</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>